Máquina del Tiempo
by Iodesu
Summary: Las vacaciones de la familia Tsukishima dan un vuelco de 180 . Para Kei, perderse en la autopista le ayudará a encontrar el camino, aunque no lo sepa. El recorrido siempre es más importante que el destino; aunque, salirse del camino puede ser la mejor de las aventuras.
1. Un city-boy en el camino

_¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué algo, sin embargo, aquí estoy. _

_Por fin puedo publicar una nueva historia, y puedo decirles que me siento especialmente emocionado por esta, debido a que es un regreso al hogar, al TsukkiYama que tanto me gusta. _

_Hay muchos proyectos que aún quiero/debo terminar, pero tengo buen rato pensando y escribiendo este que sería una injusticia no compartirlo con el mundo._

_Sin más que añadir, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**I. Un **_**city-boy **_**en el camino**

_ "Las cosas podían haber sucedido de cualquier otra manera y, sin embargo, sucedieron así."_

—_Miguel Delibes_

El verano era su estación del año menos favorita. De hecho, decir "menos favorita" era poco. La odiaba.

El sol quemaba la piel, los horrendos insectos reptaban fuera de sus escondrijos y molestaban su vida diaria (moscas que tenía que espantar de los platos de comida, cucarachas que a veces salían de quién sabe dónde, lagartijas, polillas y todo tipo de mosquitos); aunado al hecho de que el calor que hacía en Miyagi sofocaba hasta al más valiente. Por si fuera poco, también odiaba sudar. Tsukishima lo consideraba como un desperdicio, además de una molestia. Sudar todo el día era odioso, el sofoco del calor era odioso, los insectos son odiosos.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con el verano es odioso.

Tsukishima Kei se encontraba en el asiento trasero del Volkswagen Jetta en el que su familia llevaba ya más de dos horas en movimiento; en el radio del auto sonaba "Rusty Nail" de X-JAPAN, a Kei no le gustaba esa música, pero su padre tenía un gusto casi obsesivo con el rock, el metal y géneros afines. También le encantaba salir de vacaciones con toda la familia, por alguna razón que salía de la comprensión del joven.

Cada año, durante el mes de Julio, la familia Tsukishima salía de su originaria y pacífica prefectura de Miyagi para aventurarse a conocer nuevos sitios en todo Japón. Sin embargo, los viajes eran particulares ya que el destino no era lo importante, el viaje sí. Sus padres eran aficionados a los _road trip_, a ir en carretera y parar en pequeños pueblos que estuvieran cerca de la carretera y seguir así hasta algún destino final.

El año pasado habían llegado hasta el Monte Fuji, no sin antes pasar por al menos 20 pueblos y comunidades pequeñas para apreciar desde ahí lo que su padre llamaba "el maravilloso poder de la naturaleza indómita".

Kei pensó que en aquél viaje iban a quedarse un día, o al menos pasar por Tokyo, pues estaba sobre la autopista que estaban transitando. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron de largo la gran metrópoli, externalizó su queja.

—¿No vamos a parar en Tokyo? —algo le decía que la respuesta a la pregunta no le iba a gustar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —su padre contestó al instante. —¿Por qué quisiéramos parar ahí si lo que queremos es alejarnos del bullicio y de la tecnología? —después de eso, Kei no volvió a decir nada.

La verdad era que a él si le gustaba el bullicio y la tecnología de la gran ciudad. Su sueño era conocer y explorar todos los rincones de la gran metrópoli tokiota. Sin embargo, cada año se encontraba atrapado con su familia en el Jetta Blanco de su padre rumbo a "un encuentro con la naturaleza".

Este año, también iban a un destino turístico emblemático de Japón. Había escuchado de sus padres que recorrerían gran parte de la isla principal del país hasta llegar a la prefectura de Gifu para visitar las "históricas" aldeas de Shirakawa y Gokayama, en automóvil eso quedaba a unas 10 horas sin detenerse, sin embargo, sus padres ya habían dispuesto varias paradas durante el viaje.

Seguirían la autopista Hokuriku desde Miyagi, a las 4 horas en carretera se desviarían a Monomiyama, una montaña ubicada cerca de la prefectura. Después de pasar la noche ahí, seguirían otras cuatro horas para ir a Jogamine, otra montaña. De ahí, la carretera seguía una buena porción de costa, por lo que aprovecharían para visitar la playa de Tozaki, después, el pueblo de Shiroyama (con su respectiva montaña), continuarían y se alojarían en un sitio cercano al lago Jinzu, después visitarían otra montaña, otro río, y por fin, llegarían a las aldeas.

Con sólo repasar mentalmente la ruta, ya sentía un hormigueo de cansancio en las piernas. Le pidió a su madre el mapa para aproximar el sitio en donde estaban, al ver la ruta, ya marcada por su padre previamente, sintió todavía más cansancio. Akiteru era demasiado suertudo por estar en la universidad todo el verano en residencias y no tener que sufrir todo lo que él iba a sufrir.

No tardarían mucho en llegar a Monomiyama. Decidió que iba a dormir una hora al menos.

—Despiértenme cuando lleguemos. —dijo mientras se acomodaba, sentado aún, para "dormir".

—De acuerdo, no tardamos más de dos horas en llegar. —su padre dijo desde el asiento de conductor.

Habían salido de Miyagi a las 4:00 am, y ya eran casi las 6:00 am. El cielo empezaba a aclarase, aunque el sol todavía no había aparecido. Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta del auto, de esa manera podía ver la carretera y el desolado paisaje que se extendía a ambos lados del camino. Debido a la hora que era, habían tenido que compartir carretera con muchos camiones y vehículos de carga pesada. Sin embargo, el padre de Kei era bueno conduciendo y rebasaba, esperaba y conducía con presteza detrás de esos grandes tráileres.

Se quedó dormido, pensando en el gran viaje que tenía por delante.

* * *

_Es todo por hoy._

_Puedo adelantarles que estaré actualizando los días 1 y 15 de cada mes. Tengo muchos capítulos adelantados, así que hay varios meses de publicación regular por delante, de verdad estoy emocionado y espero contar con su apoyo. _

_Respecto a trabajos que no he terminado, aún hay mucho que quiero escribir y contar, espero que este proyecto me ayude a encontrar la inspiración para terminar aquellos._

_Como siempre, sus comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos, la sana y constructiva crítica es lo que hace que mis trabajos mejoren. _

_Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión. _


	2. El pequeño campesino solitario

_Hola! Tal como lo prometí, hoy es 15 y hay actualización. Pensaba publicar más temprano, pero siempre me aseguro de revisar bien los textos. _

_Aquí va a empezar a observarse la dinámica de los puntos de vista, en el primer capítulo empecé con uno, aquí presento el otro. Ambos puntos van a sostener toda la historia. _

_Nos leemos más abajo!_

* * *

**II. El pequeño campesino solitario**

"_Está solo y no hay nadie en el espejo."_

—_Jorge Luis Borges_

Con los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana y el sonido de las gallinas aleteando, cacareando y haciendo ruido en sus jaulas, supo que ya era hora de despertar. El reloj viejo que estaba a un lado de su cama, sobre una mesita de noche despintada, marcaba las 6:55 am. Hora de iniciar las labores.

Se quitó la manta de franela con la que se cubría para poder levantarse de la cama, estando de pie, estiró todo su cuerpo dejando salir bostezos y quejidos. Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de su "habitación" y realizó su ritual matutino: se duchó, lavó sus dientes y examinó su rostro. Esto último lo hacía pocas veces, pero en esta ocasión algo lo hizo detenerse a mirarse. Ya no era el niño que solía jugar cerca de los campos de arroz. Ahora era un hombre. Bueno, tenía 15 años, pero en la pequeña comunidad, ya se le consideraba como apto para ayudar en el campo, y eso le confería el estatus de "adulto".

Miro los rasgos de su rostro, las pecas que adornaban el tono tostado de sus mejillas, los ojos caídos pero expresivos y la forma de su nariz. No era el rostro de un niño.

No era débil físicamente, sin embargo, en su cuerpo no se habían desarrollado músculos, sólo se le habían torneado las piernas y los brazos, producto de la pubertad y el trabajo. El pecho no se le había marcado, y el abdomen lo tenía plano. A primera vista, daba la impresión de ser un muchacho escuálido que no sería capaz de soportar las duras jornadas en el campo, pero Tadashi siempre demostraba su capacidad para el trabajo rudo.

Cuando terminó de examinarse, salió del baño al cuarto. Desnudo, buscó ropa interior en su pequeño armario improvisado con tablas y una cortina. Después eligió su overol para las labores del día y una camisa marrón de mangas cortas.

Su habitación en realidad era el cobertizo de la casa. En otros tiempos, lo usaban para almacenar herramientas de trabajo, sin embargo, cuando empezó a pedir privacidad a los 13 años, su padre (y el mismo Tadashi) acondicionaron el cobertizo para poder tener ahí su pequeño pedazo de mundo.

Tal vez no era grande, pero era cómodo y le daba la privacidad que necesitaba. Además, construyeron un pequeño cuarto de baño anexo al cobertizo, así que tenía todo lo necesario.

Abrió la puerta hecha con tablas de su pequeño cuarto y tomó una cubeta con alimento para las gallinas. Antes de entrar a la casa, les llenó el comedero. El clima en el exterior estaba como siempre, en un perfecto balance templado. Atravesó el patio que separaba su cuarto de la casa y entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. —su padre ya estaba leyendo el periódico. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, desayunando huevos estrellados.

—Qué bueno que despiertas. Tu desayuno está listo. —su madre le señaló una silla vacía en la mesa, había frente a ella otro plato con huevos estrellados, jugo de naranja y dos tostadas.

—Muchas gracias. —se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, observó a su padre de reojo. —¿Cuáles son las tareas del día?

—Hoy vamos a revisar la siembra de arroz, el próximo mes debemos cosechar. El señor Takeuchi quiere que le ayudes a reparar su tractor, dice que está haciendo el mismo ruido de la vez pasada. Y su señora esposa necesita que le ayudes con sus vacas, por alguna razón no quieren dar leche. Tú tienes buen tacto con los animales, estoy seguro de que le puedes ser de ayuda. —su padre le dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar y se ponía de pie. —Se nos está haciendo tarde, vámonos.

Terminó su desayuno y junto con su padre, salieron de la casa.

Los rayos del sol ya estaban asomando e iluminando los rincones del pequeño poblado de Nakashozenji. No era un poblado grande, había si acaso 50 habitantes (y cada año, el número disminuía). Era una comunidad esencialmente campesina que se encontraba incomunicada del resto del mundo. Un pequeño pueblo especializado en la agricultura y la ganadería.

Al norte, estaba Jogamine, una montaña que no era muy frecuentada por los turistas. Al sur, se encontraba Hachigamine, en una situación más o menos similar. La ciudad más cercana estaba a 3 horas en automóvil. Por Nakashozenji pasaba solo un camino pavimentado. No había líneas o estaciones del tren. El tramo de carretera (si es que se le podía llamar así) atravesaba el pueblo y, de hecho, terminaba ahí. De vuelta, el camino atravesaba el lago Shozenji, después de una hora se encausaba a la autopista Hokuriku y, de ahí, era otra hora hasta Joetsu, la ciudad más próxima.

El poblado se encontraba entre dos colinas y estaba rodeado por bosques enormes, sin explorar. Una de las actividades favoritas de Yamaguchi era explorar los bosques de los alrededores, encontrar templos y ofrendas abandonadas, cascadas que nadie había visto y se encontraban vírgenes. Cada que las labores no eran tan arduas, Yamaguchi gustaba de ir a bañarse en los cuerpos de agua que encontraba cada que se perdía a propósito en el bosque.

La vida en ese pequeño pueblo desconectado del mundo era así de tranquila y despreocupada. A Tadashi le gustaba la tranquilidad, el silencio del bosque, el poderoso rugido de las cascadas. Los latidos de la naturaleza.

Eso no quería decir que todos disfrutaran el pueblo de esa manera.

La gente se iba seguido, migraba a la ciudad, donde había más y mejores oportunidades. Durante su infancia, Yamaguchi recordaba tener muchos amigos, sin embargo, al crecer los niños, sus familias migraban con tal de que sus hijos crecieran en una ciudad, con todas las facilidades de la vida moderna. Yamaguchi fue el que se quedó atrás con su familia.

En la actualidad, él era el único adolescente en la comunidad. Todos los demás pasaban de los 25 años de edad. Así que, dentro del pueblo, lo trataban como un hermano menor; aunque eso no significaba que lo consintieran.

Diario, la jornada iniciaba a las 7:00 am. Siempre había algo que hacer, algunos días menos que otros; en consecuencia, Yamaguchi no siempre gozaba de tiempo para el ocio. Cuando no había que sembrar arroz o fresas, había que cuidar a los animales y, cuando no había que hacer eso, tenía que ayudar a sus vecinos con cualquier tarea que tuvieran para él.

Cada que podía, asistía a la escuela rural. Sabía leer kanjis sencillos, contar y realizar operaciones básicas. La literatura se le daba mal y las ciencias peor aún. Aparte de eso, no había dificultades y preocupaciones para Yamaguchi.

Excepto por una.

Todas las noches, algo lo visitaba a la luz de la luna. La sombra de la duda.

No tenía mucho desde que había empezado a albergar dudas, pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza todas las noches cuando estaba solo en pequeño trozo de mundo, dudas acerca de su vida. ¿Iba a estar toda su vida en Nakashozenji? ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que ir a la universidad, o preparatoria, o lo que fuera?

Pero había una más importante que el resto.

—_¿Por qué me siento tan solo?_

Cada que se le atravesaba esa pregunta por la cabeza, sentía el pecho constipado. Era como un vacío dentro suyo.

A veces, para huir de los pensamientos, se escapaba de su cuarto, de su casa y salía a internarse al bosque. Caminaba en medio de la oscuridad con los sentidos atentos, plenos. No le importaba perderse. Ese bosque era una extensión de él y lo llevaba recorriendo desde niño.

Sin embargo, el bosque estaba empezando a no ser suficiente. Faltaba algo en su vida, y el pequeño campesino solitario no sabía lo que era.

* * *

_Eso es todo por esta ocasión. _

_Uno de los esfuerzos más importantes de esta historia es construir un escenario creíble en el que ambos personajes puedan encontrarse. Siguiendo ese objetivo, todas las ubicaciones mencionadas son reales y existen en Japón. De verdad, revisen un mapa y encontrarán todo. _

_Por último, la dinámica de los puntos de vista será útil de aquí hasta que los personajes se encuentren. No obstante, seguiré con la técnica hasta terminar la historia. _

_Como siempre, espero comentarios, reviews y cualquier cosa que me sirva para mejorar el trabajo que estoy realizando. _

_Hasta otra!_


	3. El primer día lejos de casa

_Hola a todos. Siguiendo el ritmo prometido, aquí está el nuevo episodio. _

_A comparación de los de inicio, este es algo más corto, ya vendrán más sucesos y más cosas._

_Espero lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**III. El primer día lejos de casa**

"_No hay más calma que la engendrada por la razón."_

—_Séneca_

El primer día en Monomiyama fue fatal.

Llegaron al pie de la montaña a las 8:00 am. Kei había dormido sólo dos y media miserables horas. Lo despertó el frenón del automóvil y la sensación de que ya no se estaba moviendo. Abrió los ojos y enseguida sintió un dolor en el cuello, la mala pose en la que había estado era la culpable de la molestia.

Cuando pudo enderezarse y sentarse apropiadamente, salió del auto. Ya estando afuera sintió el viento fresco de la mañana. Estiró las piernas pues las sentía entumecidas y, mientras lo hacía, soltó un largo bostezo. Luego de terminar de despertar, fue a donde sus padres que ya estaban mirando los senderos que se extendían cuesta arriba, por la montaña.

Ya sabía lo que seguía, pero primero, volvieron a entrar al auto para estacionar y alojarse en una posada que estaba cerca del sitio. Habiendo hecho eso, volvieron al inicio del sendero y caminaron por él. Caminaron. Caminaron. Siguieron por un buen rato mientras sus padres tomaban fotos y él se fugaba mentalmente a su lugar feliz.

Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, llegaron a un mirador. Era un llano que se encontraba al lado del camino y que estaba cercado por troncos que marcaban el límite entre ese sitio y una caída cuesta abajo por la montaña.

La vista desde ahí era impresionante. Apoyándose en la cerca de troncos lo primero que sintió fue el golpe del aire y la ventisca que venía desde quién sabe dónde; la gran corriente de aire le espantó y activó un reflejo de ahogo que controló instantes después. Desde ahí podía verse un montón de cerezos, pinos y árboles en pleno florecimiento; era verdaderamente una danza de colores que inundaba la vista. También se alcanzaban a ver los senderos que reptaban por las montañas y algunas de las personas que subían por ellos, eran pequeñas hormigas que le daban al paisaje un extraño contraste: por un lado, la pintoresca naturaleza, que parecía virgen, sin conquistar y, por otro, la necesidad primitiva del hombre por obtener y controlar todo lo que podía.

Había pocos momentos en los que apreciaba estos viajes con su familia, este era uno de ellos. _"Ojalá hubiera sitios tan tranquilos como este"_, pensó. Sus padres se acercaron a él, habían observado desde otro punto del mirador el paisaje.

—Kei, es hora de seguir subiendo. —le dijo su madre cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

—Ya sé. ¿De verdad tenemos que? —No lo admitiría, pero la vista desde ahí lo hacía sentir cómodo y en paz. Además, era evidente que no quería seguir caminando, las piernas le estaban doliendo por el esfuerzo.

—Sabes que sí, es parte de la tradición familiar llegar a la cima de la primera montaña del viaje. —Kei agradecía que esa regla solo era para la primera montaña, también agradecía que Monomiyama no fuera tan alta.

A regañadientes, Kei abandonó su lugar de paz para que siguieran caminando. Entre más subían, más se cernía la naturaleza sobre el estrecho sendero que estaban siguiendo, hasta que, al cabo de unas horas ya no había camino que seguir. Su padre, que estaba dirigiendo la marcha, se dio la vuelta y pronunció las palabras que Kei tanto quería escuchar.

—El camino termina aquí y no podemos seguir. Además, se está haciendo de noche. Hay que volver. —Era cierto, desde donde estaban, podía notarse como la luz del sol empezaba a tomar un tono anaranjado. Kei estaba agradecido de que no tendrían que seguir. Claro, aún faltaba el camino de regreso, pero ese no sería tan pesado como la cuesta arriba.

Tal como lo predijo, el camino cuesta abajo no fue tan demandante. Llegaron de nuevo al pie de la montaña cuando ya había anochecido. A partir de ahí se dedicaron a volver a la posada y descansar.

Kei sólo quería paz. Este viaje no se la daría tan fácil.

* * *

_Eso es todo por esta ocasión. _

_Corto, lo sé. Pero no pierdan la paciencia, ya vendrán más sucesos más adelante._

_Como siempre, comentarios y reviews son bien recibidos, me ayudan a evaluar mi propio trabajo._

_Hasta otra!_


	4. Fuga

_Hola a todos! _

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo. _

_De este me siento especialmente orgulloso, espero lo disfruten. _

* * *

**IV. Fuga**

"_La falta genera al deseo"_

—_Jacques Lacan_

Sentía como las hierbas le rozaban la espalda, y la tierra le abrazaba las piernas. A veces, estar tumbado tanto rato le desesperaba. Había demasiada pasividad en la actividad de acostarse, sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. Percibía como todo su ser estaba siendo engullido por la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio del bosque, la tierra y hierba que tenía debajo suyo. La naturaleza se lo tragaba.

La sensación de que la noche nunca terminaría era una de las que Yamaguchi más atesoraba, incluso, le emocionaba el hecho de quedarse en el bosque para siempre. De esa manera conocería todos sus secretos, y en el bosque encontraría un sitio en el cual liberarse para poder ser él mismo.

Apenas sus padres se habían ido a dormir, Yamaguchi salió de su cuarto. Vestido solo con ropa interior y una camisa sin mangas, saltó la pequeña cerca de su casa usando un tablón que había clavado con anterioridad. Nadie lo había escuchado, incluso las gallinas lo ignoraron.

Ya estando fuera, la brisa de la noche le besó las mejillas salpicadas de pecas, y también le erizó la piel.

Siempre que se escapaba, experimentaba una sensación extraña de soledad. Pasadas las 9:00 pm, ya no había nadie fuera en el pueblo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y, de no ser por las luminarias que de manera tenue recordaban que existía gente viviendo en Nakashozenji, Yamaguchi juraría que estaba solo en un pueblo fantasma. De alguna manera, pensar en eso lo hacía sentir emocionado. De esa manera podría vivir sólo, bajo sus propias reglas, fugarse al bosque y vivir ahí, encargarse del campo y de su propio bienestar, podría incluso andar desnudo por todos lados y no le importaría a nadie.

La casa de Yamaguchi se encontraba encima de una pequeña colina. Nakashozenji se encontraba entre dos colinas, así que desde donde estaba se podía ver todo el pequeño poblado. Todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas.

Bajó la colina por el camino pavimentado a medias, al llegar abajo, cruzó varias casas y siguió adelante. Cruzó el pequeño puente que estaba encima a un canal que habían construido los campesinos para llevar agua a los campos de arroz.

Después de ese puente, se encontraba el tramo de carretera que de alguna manera conectaba el pueblo con el resto del mundo. Aunque decir "carretera" era excesivo, pues era más bien un camino pavimentado agrietado y lleno de baches; la naturaleza ya lo empezaba a reclamar pues, de entre las grietas, empezaban a crecer hierbas. El tramo se extendía 50 metros más y terminaba de manera abrupta. Después de eso no había más que hierba. Ahí terminaba el contacto de Nakashozenji con el resto de Japón.

La otra colina iniciaba al cruzar el tramo de camino, y de ahí, se extendía el bosque. Empezaba con arbustos y césped, luego se convertía en una multitud de árboles grandes y frondosos que daban la impresión de que se tragarían el pueblo en cualquier momento. Yamaguchi subió la pequeña colina, volteó hacia atrás y vio dormir al pueblo fantasma.

Se internó en el bosque, sin temor a la oscuridad.

Hacer esa travesura siempre le hacía sentir emoción, peligro y una excitación que ninguna otra cosa le hacía sentir. No tenía temor de nada pues conocía bien el bosque y todo aquello que vivía en él. Tampoco era probable para él perderse pues llevaba toda su vida explorando.

Caminó al menos 15 minutos, sin olvidarse del camino que había seguido. No veía nada, pero se iba tanteando con los árboles que iba topando. Al irse internando más y más, el oído se le agudizaba y el tacto se le hacía más sensible.

Dejó de caminar. Se despojó de la poca ropa que llevaba y la dejó tirada por ahí. Se recostó desnudo en el bosque, dejando que lo llenara por completo.

Era un ritual extraño, al menos así le pareció al principio. Después de todo, a cualquiera le parecería rara la decisión de escaparse de su casa, caminar entre la oscuridad del bosque y desnudarse dentro de él para recostarse a mirar las estrellas. Sin embargo, la sensación de intimidad que sentía en esos momentos era incomparable.

Había una libertad increíble en hacerlo, así que por eso no encontraba una razón para reprimirse. No estaba haciéndole daño a nadie, y nadie lo vería, así que todo estaba bien. Siempre y cuando volviera a casa antes del amanecer.

Se quedó tumbado, puso sus manos tras su cabeza y admiró el cielo que se extendía sobre él. Un manto sin fin de destellos. El silencio aún reinaba en el bosque, la oscuridad seguía ahí.

Empezó a explorarse el cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose mayor. Palpó sus axilas para notar el vello que empezaba a crecer. Tocó su abdomen y pecho, se estaban definiendo poco a poco. Bajó aún más y tocó el vello púbico que estaba saliéndole. El pene también le estaba creciendo y la cabeza ya había asomado. De hecho, estaba teniendo una erección en ese momento, producto de todas las sensaciones y emociones.

Nadie lo estaba viendo, después de todo.

Aprovechó la ocasión para sujetar su pene y jugar con él, usando sus manos para acariciar la punta, palpar los testículos (que cada vez le colgaban más) y masturbarlo.

Yamaguchi no era la clase de joven que hacía esas cosas seguido, sin embargo, al llegar a los 13, empezó a sentir curiosidad por esa parte del cuerpo. Y, al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tocarlo, usó la masturbación para relajarse y sobrellevar la pesada rutina de trabajo.

Jaló suavemente el tronco del pene una y otra vez. Podía sentir la piel de todo el cuerpo aún más sensible y los dedos de los pies se encajaban en la tierra, producto del placer que se estaba dando. Los espasmos que le llegaban se hacían más y más frecuentes. Los jadeos y gemidos también.

En la total oscuridad y silencio, lo único que existía eran los gemidos de placer de un adolescente que se masturbaba en un bosque.

Al hacerlo, no pensaba en nadie en particular, sólo en lo bien que se sentía, en la soledad del bosque, en el hecho de estar desnudo, en lo prohibido que era salir de casa por la noche, de la travesura que significaba masturbarse y que, en medio de todo el silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era él haciendo cosas prohibidas.

Los gemidos se hacían más prominentes, más ruidosos y constantes. La espalda se arqueaba más y las piernas se le separaban mientras hacía movimientos hacia delante con la cadera, embistiendo su mano y a la nada. Más y más ansioso, más fuerte y más rápido, sacudía su pene con más y más violencia hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza, hasta llegar al pene en donde le subió por la punta y todo el placer explotó ahí, soltando la eyaculación que tanto había buscado.

Saltaron cuatro hilos de semen, cada uno antecedido por un espasmo que hinchaba y al instante, deshinchaba su pene solo para repetir el proceso y dejar salir más semen. Cada emisión del líquido le ensució partes diferentes del cuerpo. La primera llegó hasta su cuello, la segunda manchó el pecho, la tercera el abdomen y la última murió en el vello púbico. Su mano también se ensució y al soltarse el miembro, los restos de su travesura mancharon también el tronco. Yamaguchi no veía que tan sucio había quedado, solo lo sentía.

Soltó toda la tensión que tenía puesta en el cuerpo y se dedicó a recuperar aire, respirando fuerte y forzado, jadeando para recuperar fuerzas.

Se quedó así, sucio y manchado de semen.

Después de unos minutos, llegó el pensamiento fatal de que, pese a lo bien que se sentía masturbarse, no era suficiente. Lo llenaba sólo por unos cuantos instantes, pero después, no había nada.

Entonces se sintió vacío. Completamente vacío.

* * *

_Es todo por esta ocasión. _

_Siendo un aprecio especial por este capítulo porque en él hay una sensación de intimidad muy especial que quise retratar. Espero lo haya logrado. _

_Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y me ayudan a conocer su opinión respecto a la historia. _

_Hasta la otra :)_


	5. Punto sin Retorno

_Hola a todos!_

_Es final de mes y toca capítulo. Este es más corto (me he dado cuenta que los POV de Tsukishima tienden a ser más cortos que los de Yamaguchi), sin embargo, la historia se sigue movimiento hacia adelante, poco a poco. _

_Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

**V. Punto sin retorno**

"_El sueño, en sí, no es más que una sombra"_

—_William Shakespeare_

Era raro para Tsukishima soñar durante las noches. Las visiones extrañas que los sueños tenían eran algo casi desconocido para el joven. Sin embargo, había encontrado una suerte de patrón: cada que descansaba bien, soñaba con algo. Claro, este patrón no era la norma siempre…pero la noche que descansaron en la posada al pie de Monomiyama, soñó con algo.

Estaba en casa, su lugar feliz. Y estaba pasando las vacaciones que tanto quería: unas en paz y con toda la tranquilidad que el confort de su habitación podía ofrecer. Parecía tan real la sensación de estar en su cuarto, el aroma que tenía y las cosas que había ahí.

Sin embargo, el sueño se distorsionó.

Desde donde estaba acostado, una sombra se extendía sobre todo el cuarto y tomaba forma humana a un lado de su ventana. Dentro del sueño, Kei estaba paralizado mientras la sombra se acercaba a pasos lentos, demasiado pausados. De pronto, con violencia, la sombra brincó y se montó sobre Kei, en ese momento la cama de la habitación salió disparada del cuarto hacia arriba, al cielo.

La sombra reptó sobre el cuerpo de Kei hasta estar frente a frente con él y le depósito un beso en los labios que se sintió demasiado real para su gusto. Luego de eso, abrió los ojos alarmado.

Sentía palpitaciones en el pecho, producto de la emoción experimentada en el sueño. De a poco se fueron mitigando hasta recuperar la homeostasis en su organismo. Miro el reloj. 8:49 am, a las 9 tendrían que partir de la posada.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, aún trastornado por la extrañeza de su sueño. Se miró en el espejo y lamentó que el beso de la sombra no hubiera sido real.

Ya estando listo, salió de la habitación y se encontró a sus padres en el comedor de la posada. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre su parte favorita del día de ayer. Kei se limitó a servirse el desayuno y escucharlos. Pero su cabeza aún estaba con la sombra de sus sueños.

La noche anterior antes de dormir ya había preparado todas sus pertenencias, así que no tardó nada en subir de nuevo al auto. Estaba deseando seguir el camino para terminar el viaje antes. _"Al mal paso, darle prisa"_, pensó. Sus padres demoraron 5 minutos más, estaban despidiéndose del dueño de la posada y agradeciéndole por todas las atenciones prestadas.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el auto, dio una última mirada a la montaña y a la posada, recordando el paisaje y los 5 minutos de tranquilidad que le había dado el día anterior, de todo corazón esperaba tener otro momento así durante el viaje.

De a poco, la posada se fue haciendo chica y la montaña se fue alejando. Ya estaban en la carretera hacia su siguiente destino. Observando por la ventana del auto, el viaje se hacía más llevadero, ver el camino fluir y las montañas pasar hacía sentir a Kei la tranquilidad que quería experimentar.

Pero la sombra de su sueño de alguna forma se colaba en su cabeza.

¿Ese sueño habría significado algo? ¿Era posible que los sueños fueran así de raros? ¿Se podía soñar lo mismo dos veces? Las preguntas nublaron la cabeza de Kei hasta que le fue imposible centrar su atención en el camino. El hecho de que se hubiera sentido tan real era lo que le tenía tan fijado en el tema de la sombra.

Un chillido lo despertó de su ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza y preguntó. —¿Qué es ese ruido, el auto tiene algo malo?

—No. Nada de qué preocuparse, ese ruido siempre ha estado ahí. —su padre estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Kei asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, mirando la vida pasar.

Un par de lagos pequeños, campos de sembradío y muchos, pero muchos árboles y matorrales fluyeron por la ventana del auto. Poco a poco, Kei empezó a cabecear, víctima del relajante paisaje que estaba presenciando. Su último pensamiento consciente fue dedicado a la sombra, esperando encontrarla de nuevo.

Algo o alguien lo estrujo firme. Se despertó de golpe.

Al despejar su vista sintió que el auto se desviaba de su curso de forma violenta y después sintió un brinco tan violento que hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra el techo del auto.

Y después, silencio.

Se sobó la cabeza y acomodó los anteojos, se habían torcido por el golpe.

—Mamá, papá, ¿están bien? —estaba alarmado y esa pregunta lo delató. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Vio a su papá incorporarse en el asiento y a su madre sacudir la cabeza, tal como lo había hecho apenas unos instantes. No parecían estar lastimados, al menos no por fuera.

—Estamos bien. ¡Debiste ver el humo que salió del auto! —su padre no parecía comprender que estuvieron a punto de morir.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —el tono alarmado de Kei se relajó un poco.

—¿Recuerdas el ruido que escuchaste hace un rato? Bueno, no sé qué pasó que se hizo más fuerte y lo último que vi fue el humo salir del auto. Era demasiado y no me dejaba ver la carretera, así que frené de golpe y me salí del camino, por eso la sacudida.

El humo aún salía de la parte delantera del auto. Era definitivo: ya no había manera de regresar a casa.

* * *

_Eso es todo por esta ocasión. _

_Si en este sintieron que todo avanzó lento, les aseguro que el próximo tendrá algo más de velocidad. _

_Si les gusto, espero sus reviews; si no, también. Los comentarios me alentan a seguir y a darme cuenta de mis faltas. _

_Hasta otra!_


	6. La familia del auto blanco

_Después de un tiempo, he vuelto con esta historia. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos y terminados, durante estas semanas los estaré publicando y haciendo avanzar la narración hacia adelante. Si he de ser sincero, aún no sé que quiero lograr a través de esta historia y tampoco sé el punto final que tendrá, asi que me emociona ir descubriendo esta historia a medida que la escribo. _

* * *

**VI. La familia del auto blanco**

"_La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir."_

—_Alphonse de Lamartine_

El rocío de la mañana hizo que abriera los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío que se extendió desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la punta del último cabello de su cabeza. Sin haberlo querido realmente, se había dormido desnudo en medio del bosque.

Se enderezó alarmado. Sintió la marca de las manchas que había dejado su travesura nocturna, pero no había nada de sustancia, se había secado. Al sentarse giró su cabeza a todas las direcciones, como si alguien hubiera sido testigo de su fuga.

No había nadie.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, era temprano, alrededor de las 7. Si se apresuraba, volvería a su habitación y no habría ninguna evidencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra y las ramillas que se adhirieron a su piel durante la noche. Acto seguido volvió a ponerse su ropa y caminó de regreso al pueblo. En el camino de vuelta no pudo evitar observar lo hermoso que era el bosque al amanecer. Había un precioso contraste entre el suelo que aún se encontraba en la bruma matutina y las puntas de los pinos y árboles que empezaban a ser acariciados por los primeros rayos del sol. Se detuvo por unos instantes y se maravilló. Sería genial vivir en el bosque, sin preocupaciones ni sombras que atacaran su paz.

Al cabo de unos instantes, salió de su asombro y siguió caminando más aprisa.

Antes de salir del bosque, se fijó bien que el camino de regreso a su casa estuviera despejado. No sabría que inventar en caso de que alguien lo descubriera saliendo de entre los árboles. Echó un vistazo y no parecía haber nadie fuera de sus hogares.

Trotó de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y volvió sobre sus pasos de la noche anterior. Al estar frente de la cerca de su casa, la brincó usando otro tablón que había clavado para cuando regresaba de sus fugas nocturnas. Intentó en todo momento hacer el menor ruido posible. Entró al patio de su hogar y todo parecía estar en calma. Las gallinas estaban ocupadas comiendo como para prestarle atención, el hecho de que alguien más les hubiera dado de comer era signo de que ya era tarde.

Se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto y se desnudó, entrando a la ducha al instante. Sentir el agua caliente correr hizo que se relajara, solo hasta ese momento soltó un suspiro largo, producto de la adrenalina que había experimentado al regresar a casa. Entre tanta excitación había olvidado el terrible vacío que sintió después de masturbarse. _"Ya no importa", _se dijo mientras terminaba de bañarse. Posiblemente era una mentira, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con la ropa de trabajo. Se apuró en salir y entrar en la casa, sus padres estaban terminando de desayunar, nadie parecía sospechar o saber nada sobre su travesura, todo estaría bien.

—Buenos días. —les dijo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Buen día, te levantas tarde, apúrate. —le dijo su padre con una mirada severa. Yamaguchi se limitó a asentir y se sentó a desayunar. —Ayer revisé el tractor del señor Takeuchi, tal y como me lo pediste. —decía mientras comía. —Ya está demasiado viejo…hablo del tractor, el señor Takeuchi también es viejo, pero no se ha descompuesto. —soltó una pequeña risita. —Me refiero a que no se puede reparar porque una pieza del motor es demasiado vieja, necesita una nueva.

—Entonces habrá que comprársela, es urgente que ese tractor esté en condiciones para la cosecha de arroz. —su padre parecía algo preocupado. —Pídele dinero. Hoy antes de hacer cualquier cosa iremos a la ciudad por una refacción, yo voy por la camioneta, hace mucho que no la usamos. —ordenó. En esa casa, su palabra era ley. Yamaguchi asintió a todas las indicaciones.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la casa del señor Takeuchi. Toco la puerta y el amable anciano atendió. Si bien tenía casi 70 años, no los aparentaba. Estaba arrugado, los años no pasan en vano. Sin embargo, era tan fuerte como un toro, y su físico lo evidenciaba. Tenía los brazos gruesos y el pecho igual. Lo único malo era que empezaba a perder el oído de a poco. Desde hace unos cuantos años para acá había que alzarle la voz para que entendiera lo que se le decía.

—Señor Takeuchi, ¿recuerda que ayer vine a revisar su tractor y le dije que había que remplazar una pieza? —siempre se sentía raro cuando le alzaba la voz.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Estoy sordo, pero no he perdido la memoria, muchacho. —el anciano soltó una risa jovial. Yamaguchi igual. —Está bien. Mi padre y yo vamos a ir a la ciudad para comprar la refacción, dice que ese tractor debe estar listo para la cosecha del próximo mes.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Ese solo piensa en la cosecha. Pero bueno, supongo que así estamos hechos los hombres de campo. —El señor Takeuchi parecía estar demasiado reflexivo. —Y supongo que quieres dinero para comprar la dichosa pieza, ¿no es así, niño? —Yamaguchi asintió. El señor entró de nuevo a la casa y pasados unos instantes salió y le extendió un sobre al muchacho. —Supongo que con esto bastará, más te vale no robarme, niño. —dijo en tono serio, luego soltó una carcajada.

—Sabe que no soy así, señor Takeuchi. —contestó Yamaguchi mientras el señor le daba un coscorrón para luego despedirlo. —Volveremos más tarde. —se despidió entre risas mientras se alejaba.

Volvió a su casa y su padre ya lo estaba esperando en la camioneta. Aunque decirle camioneta era un halago, aquello era una carcacha. En sus buenos tiempos era una Nissan Datsun 320, ahora estaba casi toda oxidada y sonaba como el infierno cada vez que cambiaban de velocidad en el camino. Pero Yamaguchi se había acostumbrado a eso. Subió y le dio el sobre a su padre.

Visitarían la tienda de refacciones de un amigo de su padre, fuera de la ciudad de Joetsu, la más cercana al pueblo. Tendrían que tomar la carretera Hokuriku para llegar.

La ciudad era un lugar extraño. Había acompañado a su padre un par de veces en el pasado y la urbe siempre le había parecido de lo más curiosa. Era completamente diferente al campo, al pueblo y al bosque. En ese sitio todo era bullicio, prisa y rapidez. Yamaguchi no entendía cómo era posible que las personas pudieran vivir en un sitio como ese. Posiblemente la gente de la ciudad no entendía cómo era posible que un joven de 15 años viviera en el campo, solo.

La camioneta era vieja, pero de alguna forma podía seguir en marcha. Habían dejado el pueblo atrás y estaban en la autopista. Harían al menos 3 horas así que el viaje sería aburrido. Su padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, así que Yamaguchi se dedicó a observar por la ventana los pocos autos que pasaban a su lado y el paisaje de la carretera que fluía mientras avanzaban.

Estando absorto en el paisaje, uno de los autos que pasaron a su lado llamó su atención. Pasaron rápido, pero pudo observar algunos detalles. Era un auto familiar blanco, nada especial, sin embargo, las personas que lo abordaban parecían extranjeros. Eran tres y todos eran rubios. Supuso que el que conducía era el padre, a su lado estaría la madre y en el asiento de atrás estaba el hijo de ambos. Nunca había visto personas así en su vida. Nunca había visto a un joven así, rubio. Los rasgos de esa familia eran de lo más pintorescos.

Siguieron el camino sin ningún incidente hasta llegar a la ciudad. El padre de Yamaguchi se encargó del mandado del señor Takeuchi, mientras el joven esperaba en la camioneta.

Estando ahí, a solas, se puso a reflexionar.

En Joetsu había una preparatoria. También una universidad. Si en algún momento se decidía, llegaría el momento en el que tendría que abandonar el campo y mudarse a la ciudad. Abandonar la tranquilidad de su bosque y de su pueblo para remplazarla con el bullicio y el sin-sentido de aquella ciudad. Pensar eso lo ponía nostálgico y además lo confundía. No sabía qué hacer con su futuro y ya se acercaba el momento de que decidiera que es lo que haría después.

Su reflexión terminó cuando su padre volvió con la pieza de refacción y le pidió ayuda a Yamaguchi para subirla en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Al salir se dio cuenta de que pronto atardecería, llegarían al pueblo por la noche.

Terminado el mandado, salieron de la ciudad. Yamaguchi le dedicó una última mirada al bullicio y agradeció haber crecido en el campo.

La ruta para regresar sería la misma que la de ida, así que de nuevo el joven se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Ahora le daba curiosidad saber si se toparían de nuevo a otra familia tan rara como la de hace rato.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y nada había sucedido. Hasta que un detalle al lado del camino llamó su atención. Era un punto alejado en la autopista, pero entre más se acercaban, los detalles del suceso eran más claros.

Un hombre rubio hacía señas a la camioneta, una mujer estaba sentada en una roca, cerca del hombre. Y un joven con las mismas características estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de un auto familiar blanco al que le salía humo por la parte delantera.

—Detente. Tenemos que ayudarlos. —su padre asintió y se detuvieron justo detrás del accidente.

* * *

_Es todo por esta ocasión. Si alguien continúa leyendo esto, gracias. Cualquier comentario o crítica me ayuda a avanzar, mejorar y acomodar algunas ideas que me podrían surgir. _

_Hasta otra:)_


	7. El campesino del overol sucio

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este maratón extraño. Espero lo disfruten:)_

* * *

**VII. El campesino del overol sucio**

"_Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso"_

—_Lao-Tse_

Habían pasado tres horas desde que estaban varados y su padre aún no tenía una solución. Se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde el auto se detuvo después de dar el brinco que despertó a Kei de su sueño. Aún le dolía el cuello debido al impacto de su cabeza con el techo del coche.

Su madre había dado vueltas al vehículo durante horas. Se cansó y acercó una roca cerca de la orilla del camino, se sentó y desde ahí empezó a pedir un aventón a los autos que pasaban. El detalle era que no pasaba ninguno.

Su padre, por otro lado, abrió el capó del auto para ver qué había sucedido. Al hacerlo, todo el humo que estaba contenido dentro se escapó, formando una nube gris que engulló al hombre, haciéndolo toser de forma descontrolada. Se alejó y cayó de sentón al piso.

—Parece que se estropeó seriamente —dijo mientras tosía y reía. Kei a veces no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre. Cuando se disipó el humo, volvió a asomarse a ver el motor del automóvil. —Sí, se ve serio —confirmó, pero eso no resolvía el hecho de que estaban varados en medio de la nada.

Kei se había quedado en el asiento de atrás, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener alas para salir volando de ese lugar y volver a su hogar. Sin embargo, no las tenía y tendría que soportar hasta que hubiera un plan. Y hablando de eso…

—¿Qué plan tienes para salir de aquí? —preguntó a la nada, esperando que alguno de sus padres tomara la iniciativa y respondiera. Su padre lo hizo.

—Por ahora, revisa a ver si hay señal con tu teléfono, hay que llamar a la compañía de seguros —apenas lo dijo, Kei bajó del auto, sacó el móvil y lo apuntó hacia arriba cual antena receptora. No había señal.

Pensó en rendirse, pero sus ganas de salir de ahí eran mayores, así que se puso dar vueltas, explorando algún lugar en el cual hubiera cobertura. Estuvo en eso al menos una hora hasta que se rindió por completo. —No hay señal aquí, en ningún lugar. Ya lo intenté demasiado —le dijo a su padre, que ya estaba parado a un lado del camino, esperando por algún auto que les diera un aventón.

—De acuerdo, hijo. No hay problema. Veremos si alguno de los autos que pasan se detiene y nos llevan a algún lugar cercano para hacer la llamada.

Kei asintió, pero se negó a pedir aventón junto con ellos. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso estar varados en el camino, además, en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, ningún auto había pasado. En verdad estaban en medio de la nada.

Se limitó a volver al auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Miraba hacia el frente, la autopista Hokuriku aún continuaba más allá de donde ellos estaban varados. Estaba tan aburrido que jugó con el volante, imaginando que conducía el auto y sacaba a su familia de ese lugar al lado de la carretera.

El teléfono móvil se le descargó y, a partir de ahí, perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo podía guiarse con el sol, pero no de manera tan exacta. El tiempo que no pasaba jugando a ser conductor lo invertía memorizando el paisaje. No tenía nada de especial, pero no había nada mejor que hacer. El auto quedó varado en una porción de terracería al lado de la carretera. 10 metros al costado había una serie de postes dispuestos de forma separada y unidos con un cable de alambre de púas. No era tan alta, cualquiera podría saltarla o pasar por encima si se estiraba lo suficiente. Más allá de la valla no había nada, la terracería continuaba y unos pocos matorrales adornaban la vista. Nada especial.

Pasaron otras cuantas horas. Aprovechó para intentar dormitar un poco, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, solo pudo fingir que dormía. Mientras tanto, sus padres seguían con la esperanza de encontrar algún auto que los sacara de ahí.

El cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de color naranja. Además, Kei casi había olvidado el hecho de que los humanos necesitan comida para vivir. Ambas afirmaciones eran alarmantes.

—¿Qué haremos si se hace de noche? —preguntó de nuevo a la nada.

—Dormiremos en el auto, no hay otra opción —respondió su madre, aún sentada en la roca. —Hay unos cuantos refrigerios en la hielera del auto. Eso podemos cenar.

A Kei no le convencía ninguna de las dos opciones. De la nada, su padre empezó a gritar.

—¡Hey, hey! —saltaba y hacía señas al camino, como si hubiera presenciado un espejismo. Y tal vez así era.

Era un punto lejano, pero el hecho de que hubiera algo en el camino era alentador, casi milagroso. Su madre secundó a su padre y juntos le hicieron señas al punto que se hacía más y más claro pues se aproximaba cada vez más al sitio en donde estaban.

Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, Kei pudo verlo.

Era una camioneta vieja, oxidada y hacía ruidos. Nunca había visto una camioneta tan desastrada en toda su vida. Era una carcacha, chatarra. Aun así, era posible que fuera su salvación y única esperanza de salir de ahí.

Gracias al cielo la camioneta disminuyó su velocidad y se detuvo completamente detrás de donde estaba el auto blanco descompuesto. Tenía las luces delanteras encendidas, así que no pudo ver quién la conducía, o que aspecto tenía la persona que estaba a punto de salvarlos.

La camioneta hizo un ruido extraño, como si estuviera gritando de dolor. Después del ruido, silencio. Las luces se apagaron y la camioneta quedó inmóvil. Se abrieron las dos puertas delanteras, las únicas que tenía.

Del asiento del conductor bajó un hombre alto, no más que su padre. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul muy despintado y una camisa roja a cuadros. El rostro lo tenía algo arrugado, pero no tanto. Le calcularía unos 50 años. En la cara se le dibujaba un gesto severo, se veía como una persona estricta.

Del lado del copiloto bajó un joven que tendría la misma edad que él, si acaso. Tenía la piel tostada y un montón de pecas en el rostro. El cabello tenía una forma extraña, del centro de su cabeza salía un mechón que apuntaba hacia arriba, como una antena. Llevaba puesto un overol sucio con manchas negras y cafés, presumiblemente de tierra; debajo llevaba una camiseta azul y unas botas de trabajo muy gastadas de color café. Por alguna razón que no comprendió, recordó la sombra que se apareció en sus sueños.

Ambos parecían ser hombres de campo. Conocerían mejor el terreno que una familia de citadinos perdidos.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó el hombre que presumiblemente era el padre del joven. —Parece que tuvieron un accidente, ¿todo bien? —su padre se acercó a saludar al hombre. El joven que venía con el extraño miraba a Kei, lo examinaba.

—¡Hola! Gracias al cielo alguien pasa por esta carretera. Llevamos todo el día aquí varados. Todo bien, solo que el auto se averió y tuvimos que salir del camino de emergencia. Por suerte no chocamos y solo nos llevamos el susto —le sonrió al hombre que sólo lo veía con la cara como esculpida en piedra. También lo estaba examinando.

—Se ve grave. ¿Ya han contactado con una grúa?

—Aún no, no tenemos señal en ningún teléfono. ¿De alguna forma será que ustedes tienen algo con qué contactar a la agencia? —su padre preguntó. El hombre alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—No. Aquí no. Pero en nuestro pueblo tenemos teléfono. También podríamos darles un aventón de regreso a la ciudad, si así lo quieren. —Esa última opción no parecía nada mal.

El campesino del overol sucio no dejaba de ver a Kei.

Su madre se acercó a su padre.

—Supongo que es mejor ir al pueblo que dicen. No tenemos tanto dinero para quedarnos en algún hotel de la ciudad. Además, se está haciendo de noche e ir a la ciudad sin reservaciones para un hotel puede ser peligroso.

—Es verdad, supongo que tendremos que ser sus huéspedes por esta noche. —su padre se dirigió al hombre de los vaqueros despintados. Kei no podía sentirse más desanimado, pero estaba bien, solo sería una noche. La mirada del campesino del overol sucio seguía clavada en él.

—Entonces ya está. Suban sus cosas a la camioneta, será vieja, pero es más resistente de lo que parece. —el hombre caminó de regreso para abordar la camioneta, pero se volvió para extenderle la mano a sus padres. —¿Dónde están mis modales? —se sobó la nuca apenado. —Soy Yamaguchi Kogen —volteó en dirección al campesino del overol sucio, estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta. —El muchacho es mi hijo, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Somos de Nakashozenji, un pueblo pequeño casi oculto en el bosque, creo que no salimos ni en el mapa.

El padre de Kei estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsukishima Hotaru. Ella es mi esposa, Tsukishima Hikari; y el joven de por acá es Tsukishima Kei, mi hijo —después del saludo, su padre empezó a descargar las maletas del auto blanco.

—Vamos Kei, ayúdame. —el joven hizo como le ordenaron y cargó una maleta. La llevó y la puso en la caja trasera de la camioneta. Su madre ya estaba acomodada ahí. —¿No te parece emocionante, Kei? Es como si estuviéramos viviendo una aventura de verdad —el mencionado solo respondió con un gruñido, ni siquiera él habría sabido decir qué había detrás de esa respuesta.

Volvió para seguir cargando maletas, pero el hijo del campesino ya venía hacia la camioneta con dos maletas cargadas sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le veía hace unos momentos?

—Son todas. —Dijo el campesino del overol sucio mientras terminaba de subir las últimas maletas. Viéndolo más cerca, no era más alto que Kei. Además, no parecía tener la complexión de alguien que trabaja en el campo. Aunque puede que se estuviera dejando llevar por su estereotipo de los campesinos.

—Gracias. —le contestó el citadino, por cortesía. El campesino del overol sucio evitó su mirada esta vez. Kei no le tomó importancia y se subió a la caja de la camioneta.

* * *

_Mañana subiré otro capítulo. En general, me estoy poniendo al corriente con las otras plataformas en las que estoy publicando, específicamente AO3 y Wattpad. De nuevo, los comentarios son útiles asi que estoy abierto a ellos:)_


	8. Casa llena

_Con este capítulo me pongo al corriente con las demás plataformas en las que estoy publicando. A partir de aquí, todo será nuevo. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**VIII. Casa llena**

"_No sé tu nombre, sólo sé la mirada con que me lo dices"_

—_Mario Benedetti_

Ya llevaban cerca de media hora en el camino, su padre lo había mandado a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para conocer a sus nuevos invitados. Parecía casi irreal el hecho de que ahora los citadinos que había visto estuvieran ahí, en su camioneta y de camino a su pueblo natal.

En la parte de adelante se había quedado el hombre rubio, ¿Hotaru? Y su padre. No se veía de qué, pero estaban conversando sobre algo. Por su parte, él miro a la mujer y al hijo de esos dos.

¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? No lo recordaba, pero desde que había bajado de la camioneta, no le quitó los ojos de encima. Los rasgos de ese joven de edad similar a la suya eran tan apasionantes, exóticos y curiosos. Nunca había visto a nadie así. Ya estando en camino intentó no mirarlo tanto. Sería incómodo tener alguien que te examina de cerca, además, debía ser amable y cortés con los huéspedes.

No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

—Es aquí. No es muy grande, pero espero sea acogedor. —les dijo a las dos personas con las que compartía la parte trasera de la camioneta. Los baches en el tramo de carretera eran la señal de que habían llegado.

La camioneta subió la colina por el tramo de calle que llevaba a su casa. Se detuvo justo en frente.

—Ayuda a los Tsukishima a bajar sus cosas. Yo voy a acomodar la camioneta. —su padre dijo asomando la cabeza por la ventana del lado del conductor. —Yamaguchi brincó hacia abajo, tomó dos maletas y las puso en el suelo, luego le extendió una mano a Hikari. —¿Necesita ayuda para bajar? —la mujer sonrió y asintió, tomando su mano como apoyo para bajar también. —Qué amable, jovencito. —sonrió y tomó una maleta. Tadashi regresó para extenderle la mano al muchacho de cabello dorado. —¿Tú? —preguntó, temiendo que la voz le temblara.

El joven se paró y brincó tal y como él había hecho.

—No, gracias. —dijo, estoico. Tomó una maleta también.

La madre del muchacho pareció verlo con reproche. No importaba.

Tadashi tocó a la puerta de su casa. Su madre atendió y se sorprendió al ver más personas volver a comparación de las que se habían ido.

—¿Tadashi? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó algo alarmada.

—Estas personas se quedaron varadas en el camino. Su auto se averió. Papá dijo que los trajéramos aquí para pasar la noche mientras hacen algunas llamadas y reparan el carro. —su madre se calmó un poco. —Está bien entonces, pensé que había pasado algo más grave. Pasen, pasen. —les hizo señas a los invitados para que entraran a la casa. Así lo hicieron.

Los dos huéspedes se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala. No era nada ostentosos, pero servían para sentarse. La madre de Tadashi empezó a hablar animosamente con la madre del otro joven cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Preguntaba sobre su situación, de dónde eran, hacia donde iban y sobre los detalles específicos de su desafortunado percance. Mientras ellas hablaban, el otro joven examinaba la casa, seguramente no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No sabía realmente cómo era la gente de la ciudad.

No pudo evitar mirarlo. Algo en él lo mantenía fijado. Era alto, lo había comprobado cuando los recogieron en la carretera. Le llevaría si acaso 10 centímetros de estatura. Usaba unas extrañas gafas gruesas color negro. Detrás había dos ojos dorados. Nunca había visto un color de ojos igual, hacían juego con su cabello, dorado y ambos rasgos resaltaban la piel blanca que tenía. Lo miraba como si estuviera por descifrar algo, algo oculto en el interior de ese joven. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Pareciera que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo miraba pues volvió la mirada al frente y la cruzó con la suya. Era la segunda vez que pasaba. Tadashi desvió y evitó el contacto, lo había descubierto. La reacción del otro fue de completa seriedad. No había nada en ese rostro que pudiera dar señales de incomodidad o desagrado, solo estaba ahí, serio. Tal vez ese era el enigma.

En eso, los padres de ambos entraron por la puerta de la casa.

—Parece que ya estás conociendo a nuestros invitados. —dijo su padre. —Se quedarán por aquí unos días en lo que arreglan su auto y puedan seguir su camino, vengo hablando con el señor Tsukishima sobre lo que hay que hacer por aquí y sitios que pueden ver en los alrededores.

—Creo que podemos aprovechar los días aquí para hacer cosas diferentes y visitar algunos sitios. —dijo el hombre rubio. —Será emocionante, ya lo verán. —se dirigía a su familia, la mujer se veía feliz, el joven seguía serio, solo asintió.

—Qué maravilla. Pero supongo que ahora habrá que hacer de cenar para todos. —su madre estaba feliz, rio un poco y la señora Tsukishima la secundó, parecía que se llevarían bien. —Yo le ayudo con lo que necesite. —la mujer dijo y su madre asintió.

—Mientras tanto, hay que irnos acomodando. Improvisaremos una cama con los sillones para los señores Tsukishima. Tú y el otro jovencito dormirán en el cobertizo, en tu habitación. —Tadashi asintió y volteó a ver al joven, las miradas se cruzaron otra vez. El otro tuvo la misma reacción, solo asintió. Era imposible leer su rostro. —Acompáñalo y ayúdalo a sentirse como en casa, Tadashi.

Ambas mujeres, junto a Hotaru prepararon la cena, un estofado sencillo, con verduras. Tadashi acompañó al joven al cobertizo. Dejó sus cosas ahí y luego volvió a la cocina, no cruzaron miradas ni una sola palabra en todo ese rato.

Terminada la cena, los adultos se quedaron charlando en la mesa. El joven rubio anunció que se iba a dormir, alegaba estar cansado. Se despidió de todos y salió al patio para entrar al cobertizo. Tadashi lo siguió después de 10 minutos.

Al entrar el cuarto, el joven ya se había acomodado en la colchoneta que habían puesto en el piso hacía un rato. Estaba acostado de lado y se había tapado con una frazada despintada. Solo alcanzaban a asomar los rulos dorados que ya estaban algo despeinados. Parecía estar dormido.

Tadashi se puso la ropa de dormir y se recostó en su cama. El espacio del cobertizo ya era reducido para él solo, así que la colchoneta del otro estaba pegada a la cama, solo que puesta en el piso. Yamaguchi se asomó un poco para verificar que el joven estuviera dormido, eso y aprovechar para mirarlo más. Durmiendo, su rostro tenía el mismo semblante que el de todo el día, serio, impoluto, sin ningún gesto que lo dejara leer o descifrar lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre? —pensó en voz alta. La pregunta que tenía buena parte del día alrededor de su cabeza, salió por su boca. Esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado y que de verdad tuviera el sueño pesado.

—Kei. —dijo el otro, adormilado y posiblemente molesto, lo segundo no lo sabía. Se giró para el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Tadashi.

Sintió un escalofrío y una vergüenza que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El otro ya no se volvió a mover. Tadashi se durmió, pensando en lo raro que sería ver la casa llena por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta acá, actualizaré pronto:) los comentarios son bienvenidos. _

_Hasta otra._


	9. El pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada

_Un nuevo capítulo al fin, espero que lo disfruten:)_

* * *

**IX. El pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada**

"_Me siento como un marciano en un planeta desconocido"_

—_Marisa Medina_

Lo despertaron los rayos del sol que entraron dentro de la habitación improvisada en la cual había tenido que dormir. Desde que abrió los ojos sintió una molestia en la espalda, la colchoneta que le habían dado era incómoda y plana. No había podido descansar nada.

No sabía (y no le interesaba) si el hijo del campesino se había despertado ya. El sujeto era extraño y Kei lo había notado. Desde que subieron a la camioneta no le había quitado los ojos de encima, tampoco lo dejó de observar cuando estaban en la sala de la casa y también lo había atrapado observándolo durante la cena (el estofado era de lo único que no se podía quejar del viaje). Además, cuando ya estaba dormido, le había preguntado su nombre.

Le respondió solo para que dejara de molestar. No sabía cuál era el problema del campesino, pero no importaba, tenía que levantarse para enfrentar lo que sea que sucedería de ahí en adelante. De más estaba decir que se negaba a salir de su incómodo lugar de "descanso".

Se puso de pie y el hijo del campesino ya no estaba, sobre la cama había dejado una camisa blanca sin mangas y un par de shorts oscuros. Kei no les prestó atención y se dedicó a vestirse y asearse, ¿había siquiera agua caliente en un sitio así?

Para su sorpresa, sí. Terminó de bañarse y se alistó para ir a la cocina de la casa ajena. La sensación que le daba el simple hecho de estar ahí era extraña, era un forastero, un extraño elemento en el paisaje, no pertenecía ahí.

Al salir del cuarto, el cacareo de un montón de gallinas llamó su atención. Volteó la mirada, estaban en su corral, eran más de 10 y todas hacían un escándalo demasiado molesto. Dentro del corral estaba el hijo del campesino, llenando lo que parecía ser su comedero y limpiando por dentro el chiquero. ¿Debería decir buenos días o fingir que no estaba ahí?

Después de la noche anterior, lo mejor era fingir que no lo había visto.

Pasó de largo, haciéndose el desentendido e ignorando si el campesino había notado su presencia. Entró en la cocina y el ambiente era similar al del chiquero. Demasiado ruido para su gusto.

Los padres de los jóvenes estaban platicando animosamente mientras las madres desayunaban. Cuando notaron su presencia dentro de la cocina, su madre volteó en su dirección.

—¡Kei, buenos días! —desde donde estaba sentada, agitó la mano para saludar. —Ya es hora de desayunar, ¿quieres algo en especial? —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Buenas. —respondió, con desinterés. —Lo que sea está bien. —se sentó en una silla libre en la mesa, la madre del campesino estaba sentada en la mesa, Kei le dedicó una sonrisita a manera de saludo, después volvió al mismo semblante serio que había tenido desde el día anterior.

La casa era rara, olía raro, extraño, distinto. Definitivamente él no formaba parte de ese paisaje, de ese ambiente…y sus padres tampoco, por más que quisieran aparentar que sí. ¿Cuánto tendrían que quedarse ahí? Aún no sabía el plan de su padre, además, desconocía qué había sucedido con el auto, ¿seguiría varado en el camino?

Se sirvió un par de huevos estrellados, un pedazo de pan y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sorpresivamente, todo tenía un sabor exquisito. Comió sin demostrar demasiada emoción, eso llamaría la atención. Y eso era lo que menos quería en el momento.

—¿Ya tienen idea de qué vamos a hacer? —en medio del desayuno, preguntó a la nada, esperando que alguien respondiera. Su padre lo hizo.

—Puede que te sorprenda, pero sí. —le sonrió, Kei dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. —Los Yamaguchi dicen que en el pueblo hay una caseta de teléfono, es el único teléfono que hay, ¿puedes creerlo? —Kei negó con la cabeza, de hecho, había muchas cosas de estas vacaciones que no podía creer. —Así que el plan es este: —su padre prosiguió— me acompañarás a esa caseta telefónica, llamaré a la compañía de seguros y veremos si pueden remolcar el auto y llevarlo a la ciudad. De ahí lo reparamos y continuamos nuestro camino.

Si tuviera que ser sincero, ese era el plan más elaborado que su padre había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tal y como lo planteaba, todo parecía indicar que no tendría que pasar una noche más en ese pueblo extraño, en el cobertizo junto a ese campesino raro.

—Está bien. —contestó mientras terminó su desayuno. —Te acompaño. —se puso de pie, dispuesto a no pasar un minuto más en ese lugar en medio de la nada.

Cuando salieron de la casa, el pueblo parecía diferente. Primero que nada, porque en esta ocasión Kei pudo observarlo con claridad. Cuando llegaron era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y sólo podía ver el camino por el cual había subido la camioneta para llegar a la casa.

Ahora con la luz del día lograba apreciar el pueblo. No era grande. Desde la colina en la que estaba la casa del campesino podía verse toda la localidad. En algunos puntos, parecía que los árboles se habían tragado las casas, pero se alcanzaban a apreciar los techos. Las casas que sí se veían parecían viejas, pero no estaban descuidadas. Incluso había algunos techos de construcción tradicional, con tejas y todo. Kei solo había visto esos en imágenes de internet y en templos, no en casas.

Desde donde estaba, se veía que el camino de la colina seguía hasta abajo, rodeado en ambos lados por construcciones de una planta y por árboles. Las casas no estaban pegadas como las que había visto en imágenes de Tokio, estas parecían no tener preocupación por el espacio ya que cada una se encontraba separada, diseminándose a lo largo de los dos lados del camino. Los árboles, pasto, flores y arbustos ocupaban los espacios entre las casas.

Cuando llegaba a su final la colina, el camino continuaba y conectaba de forma perpendicular con otro camino. Ese estaba cubierto por árboles que no dejaban ver con exactitud cuántas casas había, lo que sí se veía era que, en algún punto del camino, había una casa aún más antigua que las demás, estilo antiguo, tradicional por completo. El camino de la colina seguía hasta convertirse en un puente de concreto por el cual pasaba un riachuelo debajo. De ahí, se unía con el camino (si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba lleno de maleza, desde donde estaba ni siquiera parecía un camino) que conectaba ese pueblo con el resto del mundo, una fracción desastrada que, en algún lugar kilómetros adelante, convergía con la autopista Hokuriku.

Por último, cruzando ese camino, se podía ver que otra colina se elevaba hasta convertirse en una pared de árboles impedía ver qué había más allá. Era un bosque y desde ahí, parecía ser el más denso que Kei había visto en su vida.

Observó rápido los detalles mientras caminaba colina abajo por el camino. —¿Dónde queda esa cabina telefónica? —preguntó, sonando aburrido. Su padre iba delante de él por unos cuantos pasos. —Al final de la colina, en una esquina. Eso me dijeron. —la voz le sonaba agitada. No era posible que estuviera cansado.

Caminaron hasta llegar al final de la colina. La caseta estaba justo donde le habían dicho a su padre. Estaba hecha de madera y para sorpresa de Kei, tenía cristales y una puerta. A un lado de la cabina, había un poste que conectaba unos cuantos cables que salían del techo de la misma. El poste parecía conectar el resto de los cables de luz del pueblo, pues en la parte superior había una maraña que salía de ese poste y conectaba con otro que se encontraba al inicio del pequeño puente de concreto. De ahí, los cables viajaban a otro que estaba a un lado del camino que conectaba el pueblo con el resto de Japón, y de ahí, los postes se sucedían uno tras otro, alejándose en el horizonte. Algunos de ellos estaban torcidos y parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a caer sobre el camino.

Dentro de la cabina había una persona. Kei y su padre hicieron fila en la puerta.

Después de unos 5 minutos, la puerta se abrió. Era un hombre mayor, Kei podía notarlo por sus rasgos y el cabello canoso. No obstante, la constitución de su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con su cara: el hombre era alto, con brazos y piernas gruesas. No parecía un anciano. Aunque claro, se estaba dejando llevar por su estereotipo de la gente mayor.

El señor los miró extrañado y arqueó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

—Ustedes no son de por aquí. —aquello no fue una pregunta. El semblante y la voz de la persona eran implacables, severo con todas las letras.

—A-Ah, no…disculpe, qué grosero de mi parte. —su padre se escuchaba intimidado. Nunca había sido el hombre más valiente de todos. —N-No lo somos, tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y los Yamaguchi tuvieron a bien hospedarnos hasta que estemos en condiciones para partir. —sobó su nuca mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa relajada, pero Kei sabía que no lo estaba. —¡Por cierto! —gritó, muy nervioso. —Mi nombre es Hotaru, Tsukishima Hotaru. Mi hijo aquí es Tsukishima Kei. Mucho gusto…señor…

—Takeuchi. —el hombre completó la oración. Ya no fruncía el ceño, pero aun así su rostro se veía severo.

—Señor Takeuchi, un gusto. —su padre extendió la mano para estrecharla con la del otro hombre. Este solo lo observó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Grosero. —Kei dijo por lo bajo. Su padre escuchó y volteó. —Kei, por favor. —susurró. —Haré la llamada, tu espera aquí. —acto seguido, entro en la cabina y cerró la puerta mientras Kei se quedaba afuera.

Desde donde estaba, se podía ver la colina por la cual había bajado y que llevaba a la casa de los Yamaguchi. Vista desde ahí era aún más pequeña, aunque la colina no era tan pronunciada. No obstante, la distancia hasta llegar abajo si era algo amplia. Calcularía unos 300 metros, al menos. Subir sería cansado.

Pasaron cinco minutos y su padre salió de la cabina. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había pasado ni una sola persona que no hubiera sido el anciano de hace unos momentos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó. Su padre se rascó la nuca. Eso significaba malas noticias.

—La cobertura de los daños sólo es monetaria. O sea, ellos no arreglan el auto, solo nos pagan los daños. —rio algo nervioso. —Si queremos el dinero, debemos ir a Joetsu, ahí está su oficina más cercana. Y de ahí, mandar reparar el auto.

O sea, que estarían buen rato en el pueblo.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar, manteniendo un semblante sereno.

—Le pediré al señor Yamaguchi que me lleve a la ciudad, ahí pagaré por una grúa que lleve la camioneta a un taller.

Ese sería el plan. Kei asintió, regresando con su padre a la casa de los Yamaguchi. Ya estando ahí, Hotaru le comentó al otro hombre sobre el favor que quería pedirle.

—¿Qué tal si en lugar de eso pido la grúa del señor Shizumi, traemos la camioneta aquí y la intentamos reparar?

Su padre asintió y parecía estar emocionado con la propuesta.

Tsukishima Kei sabía que, si algo podía empeorar, empeoraría. Sus vacaciones se lo estaban comprobando una y otra vez.

* * *

_Es todo por esta ocasión, una cosa que quiero lograr a través de esta historia es construir escenarios y ambientaciones específicas, espero estarlo logrando._

_Hasta otra!_


	10. El city-boy perdido entre dos colinas

_Otro sábado, otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten:)_

* * *

**X. El **_**city-boy **_**perdido entre dos colinas**

"_Hay personas que no saben perder el tiempo ellas solas, y son el azote de las gentes ocupadas"_

—_Louis De Bonald_

No había pasado ni media hora y los dos jefes de familia ya estaban dentro de la suerte de grúa que el señor Yamaguchi había pedido prestada. Al igual que la camioneta en la que habían llegado al pueblo, la grúa estaba vieja y desastrada. Kei esperaba que no se quedara varada en medio del camino. Si ese fuera el caso, el número de problemas se duplicaría pues tendrían que rescatar y reparar dos autos. Y si eso sucedía, su estadía en ese trozo olvidado de mundo sería más larga.

—Iremos a Joetsu, por el dinero del seguro y a comprar partes de refacción. De ahí, usaremos la grúa para ir por el auto. Lo traeremos aquí y mañana empezaremos a repararlo. —Hotaru le explicó a su esposa el plan, y de paso lo repasó para sí mismo. —Ustedes quédense aquí y relájense, yo me encargo de todo esto. Vayan a conocer el pueblo mientras no estoy. —volteó en dirección a Kei, pero el joven estaba mirando a otro lado, ignorándolo intencionalmente. —Si todo va bien, volveremos para el anochecer. —terminó.

La grúa vieja empezó a andar camino abajo por la colina, rechinando y haciendo ruidos. Kei la siguió con la mirada por todo el pueblo hasta que se incorporó con el tramo que conectaba con la carretera y la perdió en el paisaje momentos después.

—Es una buena oportunidad para conocer los alrededores, ¿no crees, Kei? —a diferencia de su padre, su madre sabía imponer respeto. Así que, si Kei se portaba insolente, su madre lo obligaría a recorrer el pueblo con ella. Tendría que elegir con cuidado sus palabras. —Si. Pero aún estoy cansado, quisiera sentarme y relajarme aquí afuera. ¿Está bien? —a un lado del camino de la colina, había un manzano frondoso que daba suficiente sombra. Sentado ahí, Kei podría ver el pueblo en paz.

Su madre asintió. —Iré a ver si la señora Yamaguchi necesita ayuda. Han sido tan buenos huéspedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —acto seguido, volvió a entrar en la casa.

Kei se acercó al manzano, la vista desde ahí era linda. Se sentó y extendió las piernas, observando el pueblo.

Solo hasta ese momento pudo ver gente que transitaba por los caminos que no estaban cubiertos por árboles y que eran visibles desde el sitio donde estaba. Al verlos, se dio cuenta. _"Solo hay adultos y ancianos aquí",_ de inmediato pensó en el hijo del campesino cuyo nombre no recordaba. A propósito de él, ¿dónde estaría?

No importaba.

Después de 10 minutos observando la naturaleza, decidió que sus sonidos eran demasiado aburridos y serenos. Así que volvería al cobertizo que tenía como cuarto prestado para sacar sus audífonos.

Al pasar por el patio de la casa de los Yamaguchi, las gallinas seguían igual de molestas. A Kei le provocaba patear el gallinero, pero eso las alborotaría más. Antes de entrar al cobertizo notó en la cerca del patio, a un lado del cobertizo, una puerta que no había visto esa mañana. Se asomó para ver a dónde llegaría.

Tras la cerca, por esa puerta, había un camino de tierra que se bifurcaba. A la izquierda, el camino se extendía y llegaba hasta un establo de madera, probablemente ahí tenían más animales. Siguiendo el camino a la derecha, había un sembradío en el que podía ver racimos de fresas a lo lejos. Entre los racimos, se encontraba el hijo del campesino. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja que lo protegía del sol, el mismo overol y las mismas botas que llevaba el día anterior. Parecía ser que no llevaba nada debajo ya que podía distinguir los brazos desnudos del campesino y una porción de pecho sin cubrir por el overol.

El campesino volteó en su dirección, como si hubiera sentido la mirada posada en él. Kei rápidamente se agachó, ocultándose con la cerca.

Se separó de la puerta de la cerca y caminó agachado hacia el cobertizo. Entró, tomó sus audífonos de la mochila y salió de nuevo en dirección al manzano donde había estado sentado.

Al pasar de salida por la casa, las dos madres no estaban. Posiblemente la señora Yamaguchi había ido a darle a su madre un recorrido.

Fue a sentarse bajo la sombra del manzano y se puso los audífonos, aislándose del mundo. Puso _play_ para empezar a tocar el nuevo álbum de Namie Amuro (una de sus ídolos, pero pocas personas conocían ese dato acerca de él) y se recostó contra el tronco del frondoso árbol. Con suerte, le caería una manzana como a Newton y tendría idea de cómo pasar su día de una forma más entretenida.

La vista del pueblo era muy bella, no lo iba a negar: los árboles se mecían tranquilos por el viento (en los patios de algunas casas había algunos árboles frutales), las personas que pasaban ocasionalmente por el camino que estaba bajando la colina, el aroma a naturaleza, tierra y hierbas. Le daba la impresión de que nada tenía prisa por suceder en ese lugar, como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo.

Kei se quedó mirando al pueblo que descansaba entre dos colinas y no pudo evitar sentirse adormilado por la tranquilidad que había en aquél pedazo olvidado de mundo. De a poco, sintió los ojos cada vez más pesados y cabeceaba sin que nadie lo evitara.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero debió haber sido el suficiente como para que la sombra que había soñado en el hotel apareciera otra vez. Kei abrió los ojos dentro de su sueño, el pueblo estaba igual a cómo lo había dejado antes de dormir, solo que, en esta ocasión, la sombra estaba parada al pie de la colina que estaba enfrente, justo donde iniciaba el bosque.

No tenía rostro, pero veía en dirección de Kei. Lo llamaba.

De repente, sintió una presencia que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y salir del sueño, dando un brinco de susto en el sitio donde estaba sentado. Al girar la cabeza a su lado, vio al hijo del campesino sentado bajo la sombra del manzano. Tal como había observado en el patio, no llevaba camisa bajo el overol y vestía las mismas botas del día anterior.

—Perdón, no quise asustarte. —le dijo el otro sentado a su lado.

—N-No pasa nada. —Kei seguía aturdido por el susto y por su sueño con la sombra. Solo hasta que se calmó pudo percibir el olor a sudor de su acompañante. Intentó disimular la mueca en su rostro, pero, para su mala fortuna, el otro lo notó.

—Lo siento. —soltó una risita por lo bajo. —No puedo evitar oler así, tu estarías igual si tuvieras que lidiar con las vacas y luego pasar la mitad del día bajo el sol.

Kei se sintió abiertamente avergonzado.

—No era mi intención, disculpa. —dentro de su cabeza, la voz de su madre decía: _"Kei, debes ser bueno con nuestros anfitriones"._

—Está bien, y ya que estás con las disculpas, pide perdón por estar descansando en mi manzano especial. —El campesino volvió a soltar una risita. A Kei le estaba empezando a irritar.

—No veo tu nombre en él. Sea cual sea. —Comparado con el clima caluroso del pueblo, la voz del citadino era gélida.

—Lo lamento, solo decía. —cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, recargándose en el tronco del manzano. —Y me llamo Tadashi, por cierto. Nos presentaron en la carretera.

Kei no lo recordaba, no había razón para hacerlo.

—Hm. —trató el dato como una irrelevancia. Parecía ser que al hijo del campesino se le había olvidado que el día anterior lo estuvo acosando incluso hasta que se fueron a dormir. Aún no olvidaba aquél _¿cuál era tu nombre? _que le había preguntado cuando estaban en el cobertizo la noche anterior.

Tal vez se iría si lo ignoraba.

Sin importarle mucho la presencia del otro, Kei volvió a colocarse los audífonos, reanudando la música y cerrando los ojos para hacerse el dormido.

La canción que estaba escuchando no había llegado al primer coro cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el audífono izquierdo. Se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

El campesino estaba mirándolo fijamente desde dónde estaba sentado.

"_Raro"_

—¿Qué pasa? —se quitó los audífonos de diadema y los bajó a su cuello.

—Nunca había visto unos así tan de cerca. —señaló la diadema que colgaba del cuello del citadino y la examinó con el ceño fruncido, con curiosidad. ¿Tanto así estaba el pueblo de incomunicado?

—¿Nunca? —el citadino estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

El otro asintió.

—Nunca de los nuncas. Solo algunas veces, cuando mi papá y yo vamos a la ciudad, pero los veo de lejos, jamás tan de cerca.

Kei se los quitó del cuello, esperando que dejara de molestar. Se los iba a colocar en las orejas, pero el sombrero de paja estorbaba.

—Quítatelo. —señaló en dirección al objeto. El campesino obedeció. Cuando se quitó el sombrero, pudo notar cómo algunos cabellos se le quedaban pegados a la frente debido al sudor. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el mechón que salía de su cabeza y que apuntaba hacia arriba, como una antena. A Kei le pareció de lo más extraño.

La diadema echó la antena de cabello hacia atrás al momento en que ambos parlantes se acomodaron en sus orejas.

—¡¿Y ya, es todo lo que hacen?! —dijo casi gritando, debido a la cancelación del ruido exterior. Kei presionó "Reproducir".

El campesino abrió los ojos como platos y Kei seguía sin creer el hecho de que no supiera lo que eran unos audífonos.

—¡Este tipo de música es muy rara, no sé cómo haces para poder escucharla! —de nuevo estaba gritando debido a la cancelación de ruido. Kei le quitó la diadema rápidamente.

—No tienes por qué gritar, te escucho bien. —reclamó, cansado.

—Que música tan rara, en serio. —volvió a comentar. Si había algo que avergonzaba a Kei era que alguien cuestionara sus gustos musicales.

—En la ciudad no es tan rara. —desvió la conversación. —Aunque, si ese es el caso, ¿qué escuchan aquí?

—No mucho, música _enka_ que pasan en la radio, a veces pasan éxitos de los 70's: Tatsuro Yamashita, Yumi Matsutoya y Kiyotaka Sugiyama, a mi mamá le gusta mucho Sugiyama.

"_Música vieja", _pensó Kei. Ese pueblo estaba congelado en el tiempo. El campesino meditó algo durante unos segundos.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, pasar el tiempo escuchando música es un lujo que no me puedo dar, después de todo, aquí solo hay trabajo, _city-boy_.

¿City-boy? Nunca en su vida le habían llamado de esa manera, ¿debía tomarlo como un insulto? No importaba, de todos modos, el campesino estaba siendo más molesto de lo que Kei estaba dispuesto a tolerar, así que se puso los audífonos con el objetivo de ignorarlo nuevamente.

Una vez más, la táctica falló. El campesino volvió a perturbar su paz.

—¿Ahora qué? —no ocultó su molestia.

—¿No te aburres estando aquí sentado? —al parecer, no percibía que estaba molestando.

"_Todo aquí me parece aburrido"_, pudo haberle dicho, pero era un pensamiento que se guardaría solo para sí.

—En lo absoluto.

—¿No quieres conocer el pueblo? —no había manera de saberlo, pero parecía que el campesino esperaba un si como respuesta. ¿Si se lo daba lo dejaría de molestar?

No había nada mejor que hacer, así que bien valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que puede ser mejor que estar aquí todo el día.

Apenas lo dijo, el campesino sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a poner el sombrero de paja; acto seguido se puso en pie y jaló a Kei para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Será divertido, ya lo verás. —tomó al citadino de la muñeca, halándolo junto a él colina abajo.

Aquella sería una decisión de la que posiblemente se arrepentiría más adelante.

* * *

_En este capítulo voy a empezar a abordar la relación entre los dos personajes, misma que, por cierto, va a ser uno de los puntos centrales de todo el fic. Espero este primer acercamiento esté bien encaminado._

_Hasta otra!_


	11. Cicerone

_Otro sábado, otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**XI. El Cicerone**

"_No existen tierras extrañas. _

_Es el viajero el único que es extraño"._

—_Robert Louis Stevenson_

Bajaron la colina corriendo; mientras lo hacían, podía sentir como jalaba de más la muñeca del _city-boy, _tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido.

Se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando mientras revisaba las fresas. A Tadashi le hubiera gustado gritarle y preguntarle si quería ayudarle con las tareas de campo, eso habría sido emocionante. Sin embargo, el _city-boy _se había ocultado, evadiéndolo. Tal vez siguiera incómodo por lo de la noche anterior. _"No había sido mi intención, pensé en voz alta, qué incómodo"._

No se daría por vencido, tendría que compensar el bochornoso incidente de alguna manera y dar una mejor primera impresión. Cuando llegó la hora de su descanso se dirigió a recostarse en el mismo árbol de siempre, solo que, para su sorpresa, se encontró al _city-boy_ ahí, robando su sombra. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para entablar una mejor primera conversación.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico era hostil. No parecía agradarle la compañía, ¿o era "su" compañía, específicamente? No habría sabido decirlo, así como tampoco habría sabido decir por qué seguía insistiendo en interactuar.

Tal vez era porque los forasteros en el pueblo eran algo raro de ver.

Después de un rato, el _city-boy _había aceptado un recorrido por el pueblo. Era una buena oportunidad para cambiar la percepción del otro sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina, se detuvieron. El otro tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar estabilizar su organismo. Con la mano que tenía libre, sujetó su garganta. Se veía cansado.

Verlo así era de lo más divertido. Además, era curioso que se agotara por recorrer un trayecto tan corto.

—¿Tan rápido te cansas? Solo bajamos la colina. —Su tono evidenció la gracia que le causaba la escena. Estaba respirando con mucha fuerza, aspirando demasiado desesperado. —No respires así, te vas a cansar más y a lastimar la garganta. Mira, haz como yo. —Empezó a enseñarle cómo respirar solo con la nariz para que no se lastimara la garganta. No parecía hacerle caso.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura. Tadashi seguía viendo todo con diversión.

—No tan…rápido, por favor. —consiguió decir al momento que se daba cuenta que Tadashi aún sujetaba su muñeca. Hizo fuerza para soltarse de su agarre con algo de brusquedad.

—Está bien, iremos con más calma, _city-boy. _—Apenas lo había llamado así un par de ocasiones, pero era un apodo que le quedaba a la perfección. —¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —no obtuvo respuesta.

El extranjero estaba absorto observando los alrededores.

—¡Hey! —gritó para llamar su atención, el otro dio un salto de susto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, molesto.

—Te estaba preguntando que a dónde quieres ir primero. —frunció el ceño. —No estabas prestando atención.

El citadino lo miraba, sin importarle su molestia. Alzó los hombros.

—En realidad no me importa. —hizo una mueca, indiferente. —Lo que me quieras mostrar está bien.

_"Qué frío es" _Aun así, era su invitado y debía ser cortés. No comprendía por qué el citadino era así. Aunque le emocionaba la idea de descubrirlo. Conocer a alguien nuevo no era algo que sucedía seguido en el pueblo.

Había muchos sitios que se podían visitar en los alrededores. Evidentemente no sería lo mismo que los refinados lugares turísticos a los que estaría acostumbrado el extranjero, pero eso no les restaba belleza: podían visitar los alrededores del pueblo, ir a los campos de arroz, incluso había una montaña cerca, pero llegar a ella les tomaría mucho tiempo y tomando en cuenta la condición física de su acompañante… no, no era una buena opción. Podrían visitar los templos abandonados del bosque, el bosque…

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó el otro, señalando un lugar entre los arbustos que se encontraba al costado derecho del camino desde el que habían bajado de la colina.

_"Ah." _Se trataba de un camino de tierra escondido entre los arbustos. No estaba así porque alguien quisiera ocultarlo, sino porque no se usaba desde hace mucho.

—Es un viejo camino que lleva al templo antiguo del pueblo. Ya no se usa porque ya nadie va al templo. —el otro arqueó la ceja, curioso. _"Por fin, otra emoción". _—No es lo que piensas…nadie va al templo porque se está derrumbando, es muy antiguo. Cuando mi papá era niño construyeron uno nuevo. Si quieres también lo podemos visitar. —le sonrió. El otro lo ignoró y empezó a caminar hacia los arbustos que cubrían el camino.

—¡Hey! ¡Espérame! —corrió para alcanzarlo. —¡¿No te preocupa perderte?! —el _citi-boy _ya había pasado por los arbustos y caminaba sin preocupación por el camino de tierra.

—Siempre que haya camino que seguir, sabré como volver. —notó un tono divertido en su voz. Ahora él lo estaba molestando.

—Bueno, _Mr. Brújula_, te sorprenderá saber que el camino desaparece unos metros más adelante. Sin mí, te perderías sin remedio. —le respondió. El otro siguió caminando.

—¿Siempre eres así de bueno para los apodos? —el tono del otro denotaba un sarcasmo al que Tadashi no estaba acostumbrado.

—Si tanto te gusta, puedo seguir con _city-boy_ …—se permitió soltar una risita por lo bajo.

La Brújula lo ignoró. Pasaron en silencio los siguientes minutos mientras recorrían la terracería. A su alrededor, la arboleda se hacía más densa y se cerraba en torno a ellos. Los rayos del sol se escabullían y cubrían todo con su manto cálido y radiante, a excepción de algunas sombras de los árboles que se proyectaban sobre el camino. A medida que caminaban, el camino se iba haciendo más y más delgado hasta que desapareció por completo, cubierto de césped y hierba.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que el camino terminaría. Ahora sígueme. —dijo con seguridad y empezó a caminar por delante del otro, dirigiendo la marcha.

No siguieron derecho, como lo habían estado haciendo; Tadashi giró hacia la derecha, en un ángulo recto, subiendo de nuevo la colina en la que estaba su casa, solo que, a esa distancia, no se podía divisar. Los árboles lo cubrían todo.

Pasados unos instantes, la subida empezó a hacerse más y más pesada.

—Hace rato escuché correr agua, ¿hacia dónde va el riachuelo que pasa por debajo del puente? —preguntó su acompañante.

—Ese nace en una montaña lejos de aquí. El rio que nace allá se separa y uno de los riachuelos pasa por aquí, se construyó el canal para que el agua pudiera pasar por el pueblo y llegar a los arrozales. Seguro que tiene algún nombre, pero no lo recuerdo. —entre los árboles, a unos 50 pasos, notó que, en el suelo, empezaban a aparecer adoquines de piedra gris. Estaban llegando a su destino. —Si quieres, más tarde podemos ir a ver los campos de arroz. Cuando empieza a atardecer, la vista es muy linda. —señaló hacia adelante. —Mira, ya estamos llegando.

Llegaron al sitio donde empezaban a aparecer los adoquines y, con cada paso que daban, se hacían más y más numerosos, hasta que la tierra y el césped desaparecieron para dar lugar a las piedras incrustadas en el suelo. La naturaleza los estaba reclamando de a poco, ya que, en las uniones entre los adoquines, empezaban a crecer hierbas y césped. Algunos incluso estaban levantados, debido a las raíces de los árboles cercanos.

—¿Aún no te cansas? —preguntó, burlón.

—Tal vez te sorprenda, pero no.

Caminaron otros cuantos pasos y se abrió ante ellos un claro rodeado por árboles. Ahí, el templo abandonado se alzaba oculto entre la naturaleza. De niño, a Tadashi le parecía aterrador ya que se decía que ahí habitaban fantasmas y espíritus que se comían a los niños que se perdían en el bosque. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Yamaguchi había aprendido a superar su temor y apreciar el aura mística del lugar. Había una belleza extraña en el templo, tal vez el abandono y la decadencia en la que se encontraba le conferían dicha hermosura.

El piso de adoquines cubría todo el claro sobre el que se posaba el templo. En la entrada, se alzaba el _torii_, el portal entre lo mundano y lo espiritual. La madera de la que estaba hecho había sido roja brillante en sus tiempos, sin embargo, en la actualidad la mitad de la pintura estaba pálida, el resto se estaba descarapelando.

Las ramas de un árbol cercano se habían enredado con la columna izquierda del torii. Justo en el lugar en que se unían, un grupo de gorriones habían hecho su nido. Los pájaros piaban y llenaban el mundo con el sonido de su canto. Lo alegre de su canto y la atmósfera lúgubre del templo conferían a todo el lugar el aura misteriosa que le gustaba tanto a Tadashi.

Más allá del torii estaba la explanada. En ella había muchas más hierbas y plantas que crecían entre los adoquines de la superficie, además, sobre el piso volaban insectos: libélulas, mosquitos y pudo ver una colonia de hormigas en el suelo. Después de la explanada, se encontraba una escalera de adoquines invadida por hierba e insectos que llevaba al santuario principal. La construcción era modesta: compartía con el torii el color rojo, sin embargo, el santuario se encontraba aún más deteriorado. El techo estaba torcido y le faltaban tejas, una de las columnas que sostenía el techo estaba agrietada. Si nadie lo visitaba, podría durar al menos 50 años más en pie.

—Será peligroso cuando se derrumbe porque se va a caer colina abajo. —Si bien la explanada estaba nivelada de manera recta, el santuario no. Se sostenía con una serie de columnas de piedra que lo mantenían en pie y lo nivelaban de manera recta. Sin esas columnas, el santuario se caería sin remedio sobre la explanada. —Y bien, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó a su acompañante.

El _city-boy _estaba viendo todo el sitio, absorto en su belleza. O al menos eso parecía.

—Está lindo —dijo.

—¿Lindo? —no era la respuesta que esperaba después de la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

—Si. Es como misterioso. Eso lo hace bello.

_"Lo mismo pienso yo". _No habría sabido decir por qué, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho, ahí donde tenía el corazón.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, hasta otra:)_


	12. El Forastero

_Otra semana, otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten:)_

* * *

**XII. Forastero**

"_El enemigo es nuestra propia cuestión en figura y él_

_nos precipita al mismo fin que nosotros a él"_

—_Carl Schmitt_

Habían atravesado la explanada del templo abandonado y estaba subiendo la escalera de adoquines que llevaba al santuario. Visto desde el pie de la escalera, el templo se veía imponente pues estaba elevado por las columnas de piedra, además, el estado de deterioro y abandono en el que estaba le otorgaba un aura misteriosa. _"No es la clase de sitio que se ve en la ciudad" _Kei pensó.

El camino hasta ahí lo había cansado, tenía que admitirlo. Sentía las pantorrillas y las plantas de los pies palpitando al ritmo de su corazón, agotados. Pero no le dejaría saber al campesino de su estado, se burlaría de él. También estaba harto del campesino.

Desde que había aceptado el "recorrido" no había dejado de irritarlo. Primero, al bajar la colina y enseñarle cómo respirar; después, los apodos irritantes; y, por último, las preguntas burlonas. Era más de lo que Kei estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Pero al ver el templo, casi se convencía de que había valido la pena.

Llegó hasta el final de la escalera y se encontró con el _komainu _del santuario que custodiaba la entrada al sitio y que estaba colocado al costado del último escalón; aullaba hacia el cielo.

Las paredes exteriores del templo denotaban el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba: la supuesta pintura roja estaba pálida y se estaba cayendo, dejando ver la madera podrida con la que estaba construido todo el templo. De igual forma, en el techo del lugar donde estaba parado había un hueco, posiblemente la madera se hubiera vencido hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no lo derrumban y ya? —ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el campesino, pero esperaba que le respondiera.

—Porque no le hace daño a nadie estando aquí. —escuchó la voz detrás de él, estaba muy cerca. —Además, algunos ancianos de la aldea piensan que es mejor dejar que la naturaleza lo reclame porque si nosotros lo derrumbamos podríamos ofender a algunos espíritus del bosque.

¿Espíritus del bosque? Eso ya parecía sacado de una película. ¿En ese pueblo seguían creyendo en espíritus del bosque? Era curioso, ¿o sería que el campesino estaba jugando con él?

—¿Aquí creen en espíritus del bosque? —preguntó aun sabiendo que podía caer en una broma. Siguió caminando hacia el interior del templo, olía a humedad y encierro. Dio dos pasos hacia el interior, con cada paso la madera del suelo crujió y rechinó de forma escandalosa.

—Si yo fuera tú no entraría ahí, el suelo se puede caer por la humedad y lo podrido de la madera. —a juzgar por la distancia en la que escuchó la voz, el campesino debía estar parado en la entrada del templo.

Luego de escuchar el ruido que hizo la madera cuando dio el tercer paso, decidió hacer caso, aunque odiara que le dijeran que hacer. Dio media vuelta y salió con precaución. El campesino estaba parado en el último escalón de la escalera que llevaba al templo. Kei se apoyó en el barandal de madera que tenía el templo, desde ahí podía ver por completo la explanada y el torii.

—No respondiste la pregunta sobre los espíritus del bosque —dirigió su mirada al campesino.

El otro se quitó el sombrero de paja y lo sostuvo en su pecho con ambas manos. Se veía pensativo.

—Hm...algunos ancianos del pueblo si, creen que los _kodama _protegen el bosque y el pueblo, por eso los debemos respetar y honrar...

¿Kodama? En alguna clase de cultura japonesa se lo habían enseñado... _"Vamos Kei, es cultura japonesa básica". _De pronto, lo recordó. Los kodama eran antiguos espíritus de la naturaleza asociados a los bosques y árboles, se decía que, si alguien maltrataba el medio ambiente le faltaba el respeto a los kodama y, en consecuencia, caería la desgracia sobre él y su comunidad. En el antiguo Japón se les veneraba y se construían templos en los árboles para honrarlos. Según lo que decían en la escuela, había algunos lugares del país en donde aún creían en los kodama. Nunca hubiera esperado que el pueblo en el que estaban sería uno de ellos.

—¿Y tú crees en ellos? —saber eso le generaba genuina curiosidad.

El campesino subió el último escalón y fue a recargarse en el mismo barandal, a un lado de Kei. Estaba tan cerca como estaban en el manzano.

—No lo sé... —apoyo su codo en el barandal y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mirando hacia el bosque que se cerraba más allá del torii. —Supongo que si... —no se escuchaba muy convencido, aunque parecía que estaba pensando bien la respuesta. _"A lo mejor lo rompí con una pregunta tan extraña"_.

Pasaron varios instantes en silencio. Kei estaba a punto de romper el silencio y hacer una pregunta más simple, pero antes de hacerlo, el otro habló.

—Es decir, nunca he visto uno. Tampoco es que crea que existen... —siguió pensando por unos segundos. —Pero sí creo que el bosque es un lugar sagrado y debemos respetarlo, después de todo, estuvo aquí antes que nosotros...y también seguirá con vida cuando nosotros ya no estemos...

Eso que acababa de decir parecía casi poesía. Kei volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que el otro seguía perdido mirando el bosque. Casi podía asegurar que sus ojos brillaban.

El campesino pareció darse cuenta de la mirada del otro y volteó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no, nada. —inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual y se incorporó, caminando hacia las escaleras. —¿Regresamos ya? —preguntó antes de que el otro dijera algo.

—Está bien. De todos modos, ya debe ser hora de comer.

Bajaron las escaleras, uno detrás del otro.

Kei no sabía porque, pero ese brillo en los ojos del campesino hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho, ahí donde tenía el corazón.

* * *

_Este es el último de los capítulos que tenia escritos previamente. A partir de aqui puede que me tarde en actualizar, pero espero la espera no sea tan amplia. Gracias por leer:)_


End file.
